Burn It Down
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Companion one shot with the Fire Storm, With Me Tonight, Sex on Fire, and Grace under fire series. This is a year or more later after Grace under fire. CARYL


**So I had it in my head I was done with one shots with this for them. I do have in mind a story to do for them but I was more of the mind to start at when she mentioned first seeing them until the time they get married. Seeing as how I've written the ups and downs already I wanted to explore a part I hadn't already. Buttttt that got flipped out of the way over the weekend when I was out an event and I happened to know one of the firemen there. Well he walks up to me and his friends he works with are with him. THey were there in their gear but a few were missing their shirts. It gave me the idea for this just seeing Daryl like that. As if I needed an excuse to write this and then a friend just made it worse while texting me. SO here is this little gem. THe next thing I do for this WILL be a story as I said for them when they are younger and first meet and so on. I'm not sure when I'll get to it I've already got a lot of stories going but I will write that. **

Carol huffed as she followed after Sophia while trying to keep Will and from waking his brother up. She had finally gotten Hunter to sleep and she wasn't chancing him waking up with a scream for everyone around. She steered the stroller steadily away from people cooing at the young baby afraid they were going to wake him up.

Sophia glanced at her and the rapid tapping of her shoes let Carol know her daughter was getting annoyed. Will was just happy to allowed to walk so long as he held on to his sister or Carol he was fine. It was a struggled at times for her to realize her kids were getting bigger. She felt like just yesterday Will had been a newborn and Sophia was happily standing and looking over Daryl's shoulder on the couch as he showed her her little brother.

"We'll get there when we get there Sophia." Carol sighed.

Her daughter's bright blue eyes that were the perfect shade of Daryl's flashed and started looking around. Carol knew what she was doing and smiled. He was searching for her dad or Lewis. They were both here mixed in with the crowd. Despite them being here on duty those two would be close together just like they were when they were still partners.

They hadn't been partners though for a year or more not since Daryl had risked his life pulling Lewis from a fire. He had promised her he would step away from that part of the job completely and just focus on his work as being Chief and everything that came with it. He'd held true to his promise and Lewis had got a new partner. She had worried at first that it would mess with their friendship but it seemed Lewis was even happy to see Daryl step out of the fire and away from danger.

"There's my girl!"

Sophia spun so fast she almost jerked Will to the ground and Carol felt panic for a second before her father caught him swinging the boy up into his arms. He smirked at her and pulled her into a hug as his eyes went to down to his youngest grandson sleeping.

"How long it take to get him out?" He met her eyes and smiled.

Carol grimaced, "Felt like hours. All he's done is cry for him."

Dean nodded and rubbed his hand over Sophia's hair, "Mind if I still my grandkids?"

Sophia gave her a pleading look and Will babbled happily at him. Carol nodded, "I'm looking for Daryl so if you come to find me hopefully I'll have found him by now." Cutting her eyes to Sophia, "You be good and listen to him and NO running off."

Sophia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest again mirroring Daryl and Dean chuckled pulling her to him. "I'll come around and get Hunter here in a bit. Daryl is over by the concessions last time I seen him. Lewis was trying to eat his way through this place."

Carol smiled and nodded at him as he walked away. Letting out a breath she felt better knowing where he was and started that way. She smiled and nodded at people but didn't stop to talk. With the extra shifts he had to pull and with everything going on in town Daryl hadn't been on the same sleep schedule as her if he did manage to sleep at all. She felt like she hadn't seen him in more than a passing glance in a week. She knew it was a lie but the distance was killing her and she missed him.

On top of that Daryl was the only one who get Hunter to quiet down and really sleep. If Daryl wasn't there when he woke up his son soon went into a crying fit and refused to be put down to sleep. When he'd first been born those first months were the roughest out of all their kids. There were times she had to call Daryl to come from the station to get Hunter to sleep. It had stressed them both and had even caused a few fights but there was nothing to be done about it now.

She already knew Hunter had played favorites and clearly his father won out. Will was a complete mess though and trailed after Carol everywhere she went and hardly allowed himself to be separated from her on the best of occasions. It shocked her that he so easily went with Dean. She had a feeling though that it was the fact that her father tended to get him loaded up on sweets and baby him that got her son to go.

"Well well well where's lil Dixon and Will?"

Carol looked up seeing Merle as he peered down at Hunter. He knew how the boy was so he made no attempt to get closer for fear of waking him. He looked at Carol and gave her a crooked grin.

"She's with my dad. Her and Will both took off with him somewhere around here."

Merle nodded sucking his teeth and looked towards where she assumed Daryl was. Merle gave her a smile that was amused, "You're gonna have fun over there."

"What are you talking about?"

Merle chuckled and let his arm fall around her shoulder, "You forget all the little high school girls here?"

Carol grimaced, "No hard to when they are everywhere."

"I gotta head out. Let his ass know I'll be in when hunting season opens." Merle chuckled walking away.

Carol started towards where Merle directed her and seen two men leaning on the banisters that wrapped the deck. Making her way up she knew them both not needing them to turn. Lewis had his head thrown back laughing as Daryl hung his and silent laughter escaped him his body shaking slightly. Carol grinned seeing them both relaxed and made her way silently towards them.

She paused seeing the little table of highschool girls watching both men. Faces burning red with infatuation Carol couldn't help but remember feeling the same way the first time she ever seen him. She still felt that way and reveled in it.

A soft whimper grabbed her attention and she cringed realizing the laughter of people around them was waking Hunter. Daryl's head whipped around looking over his shoulder at the barely audible whimper from his son. Shrugging out of his firemen coat he pushed off the banisters and started towards her. Carol smiled at him and he smirked.

"Just getting here?"

Daryl squatted the second his son's eyes opened locking onto him. Carol was spared the cries and was glad Daryl was close and had heard him. Hunter was reaching for him and Daryl cringed looking down at his shirt. Carol followed his eyes seeing his shirt soaked through with sweat and stained from work.

Lewis was next to her suddenly his eyes dancing, "Y'all are like a baby factory. I'm waiting for her to let us know she's knocked up again."

Daryl shot him a look seconds before he whipped his shirt over his head as his sons cries started. Carol bit her lip sharply at the sight of him in just his works pants and boots as he scooped his son up. Hunter quieted immediately his face scrunching up as Daryl spoke low against the side of his head his eyes on Carol.

She couldn't help but smile and Lewis took the opportunity to shove something into her face. Sputtering around the food she glared at him and he just nodded licking his fingers of the powdered sugar. Lewis was like a bratty brother that you wanted to throttle at any moment but would feel guilt the second you did.

"Really?" Carol swore.

Daryl snorted and perched on the top of the picnic table his feet planted wide on the seat. Carol moved away from Lewis as set down next to him and chuckled when she seen the girls from the table fixated on him. Their eyes were wide watching him shirtless playing with a baby. Carol had to admit the image alone was something that was stirring her up but she was pushing it down just enjoying his presence.

"Yes really! You can't tell me that wasn't good." Lewis sighed dramatically and set down. "Well looks like the break is over boss. I'll catch y'all later."

Lewis pushed up and pulled Carol in for a hug and slapped Daryl on the back. She watched him walk away before her eyes went back to Daryl. Hunter was asleep against him and she smiled.

"Long day?" Daryl's eyes looked around them quickly searching and she grinned.

"You have no idea." Carol huffed, "They're with dad."

Daryl nodded his body relaxing and Carol couldn't help but laugh at all the people who greeted him. He nodded in greeting but she could tell his nerves were up and he wanted away from everyone. HE was ready to leave and she was actually. She hadn't even walked around and looked at anything the fair offered but found she didn't care. IF Daryl went home early it meant she'd get to spend more than thirty minutes with him and she would gladly accept this.

He had his work jacket back on but his chest was still visible with the baby laying against him. He'd refuse to let Hunter lay against his sweat soaked shirt and just shrugged his jacket on after stripping his shirt and took Hunter from her.

"I can't believe how good he is for you." Carol was talking low. She was still getting a good laugh at the high school girls fawning over him. She seen one trying to take a discreet picture of him and shifted blocking her. She knew if Daryl caught her he would snap at the poor girl.

"Let's steal our kids back and get the fuck out of here." Daryl stood up still holding Hunter. Carol went to reach for him to put him back in the stroller but Daryl shook his head. "I got him."

Daryl and Carol weaved their way through the crowd and now that Hunter was freed from his stroller she noticed more people taking an interest. There were a few that made her verbally abuse them in her head knowing the only reason the women were talking to her at the moment was because of Daryl. She wasn't oblivious to the way her husband looked standing there shirtless with his suspenders from his firemen pants over his shoulders and the coat hanging around his shoulders. She was use to seeing him like this, sure, but that didn't mean it didn't drive her crazy. She loved Daryl and enjoyed seeing him like this.

"He's such a sweet baby." One woman cooed her fingers rubbing slightly at Hunter's back.

Daryl was more the type to step back away from people when they wanted to hold their kids. He wasn't comfortable with it and never handed their kids off. The only people he trusted was Merle, her father, Lewis, and Andrea. Anyone else got dismissed.

The other woman was blatantly being sexual towards him and Daryl had a sneer sliding on to his face. Carol knew he was getting ready to snap at her. Instead Daryl shifted his entire body behind her and she felt him pressing into her before he kissed the side of her throat a growl slipping from his lips. She felt her body flush and could feel his silent chuckle vibrate through him. He knew what he was doing and he was using her as a shield as he done it.

"I'm going to get Sophia and Will. Meet me at your vehicle." He didn't wait on her response before turning and walking away from the women.

Carol watched him before turning and smiling. "I'll see you all some time later."

"Didn't you just get here?" Karen asked a smile on her face.

Carol nodded, "Yeah I only came by cause he wanted me too but he's ready to go home."

Karen nodded. Carol liked her she was married to one of the men that worked for Daryl. She thought it was funny every time Merle was around and Karen and Tyrese was there. He never said anything outright to them but it was clear the eldest Dixon didn't approve of the relationship. Tyrese was smart enough not to mix words with him but it didn't help that she'd heard him and Daryl spit words at each other over it. Merle seemed to think lashing out at Daryl wad a wise choice for it.

The other girl was newer around here and Carol wasn't sure she knew her. She strawberry blonde hair and all the arrogance of youth. She was still trained on Daryl a bit away from them and Karen shot her a warning look that went unanswered.

"Tess this is Carol and that man was Daryl Tyreses boss." Karen nudged her.

Her eyes finally landed on Carol. The look was appraising and Carol grit her teeth at the snotty child that was in front of her. Daryl appeared before she could snap with her dad right there scowling.

"You aren't dragging these kids home yet woman." Dean demanded.

Sophia was bouncing on the balls of her feet talking fast to Daryl while Will clung to Dean. He was yawning but fighting sleep. Carol scowled, "They are falling asleep on you!"

Dean waved her words away, "Hush up and listen to your father."

Daryl snorted and she scowled at him and then at the dumbass girl who was walking closer to him. She already didn't like this Tess girl and felt like slapping her for the way she was eyeballing Daryl. The man was clearly married and with kids. What the hell was she thinking? She wanted to hug Karen for trying to rein to girl in but it was no use. Carol could feel her anger rising the more the girl tried to talk to him until he was forced to respond.

"Did you have fun?" Her voice was sultry like she was implying more than what was around them.

Daryl didn't even look at her he adjust Hunter and shifted away from her. Sophia was scowling at the girl and stepped between them, "Who are you? Are you one of Merle's whores?"

All eyes went wide and to Sophia who was looking up to the girl whose face went twenty shades of red. She had her mouth hanging open just looking down at her and Carol went to speak but Daryl's loud laughter stopped her. She hadn't expected that but there he was almost double over holding their son laughing in the girls face. Dean was trying hard to hold in a laugh and Karen gave the girl a pitying look.

"Sophia! You don't speak like that young lady." Carol scolded.

Sophia looked at her and then to Tess and huffed. "Not saying sorry for asking a question. You always tell me if I'm curious ask or I'll never know."

Daryl finally righted himself and the girl looked to him gathering her composure as Carol scolded Sophia. "So is she yours?" Daryl eyed her and nodded but didn't speak. "And the two boys? Are you married to her?"

Daryl finally looked at her and Carol wanted to cringe from the look. It was so withering in annoyance that she felt the anger, "Is there a fucking reason you're asking me a hundred questions that are obvious as shit? I aint got time to baby sit your ass."

He growled walking away towards the parking lot and Tess stood still her eyes going to Carol. Dean grabbed Sophia's hand, "I'll drop them off later. If I don't then they knocked out and I just went on home with them. Go get him before he breaks something."

Dean disappeared and Karen smiled before moving through the crowd. Tess looked at her again, "I didn't mean anything by asking."

"Sure you did." Carol looked right at her, "But make sure it don't happen again. He IS married."

Turning and walking away she found Daryl strapping hunter into the car seat and smiled. He had found a spare shirt in her vehicle and stripped out of his work pants leaving him in jeans and a old cut off. He looked up at her and scowled before shutting the door. She could still feel her jealousy burning but tamped it down knowing that Daryl wasn't one to have wandering eyes.

Getting home Daryl took off straight for the shower and she followed him not long after. Hunter was still sleeping and it was a rare treat for Sophia and Will to be gone leaving just her and Daryl. Slipping into the bathroom she could see his form through the fogged glass and took a moment to just enjoy it. He had his hands planted on the wall and his head tipped forward letting the water hit the back of his neck and rain down over him.

The water cut off suddenly and he pulled the door open stepping out not bothering with a towel yet. Carol smiled at him and leaned against the sink. He was slowly drying off but she could see him thinking something over. He finally looked at her and gave her that lopsided smile letting her know he was alright.

"Feel better?" Carol amusement was obvious.

Shaking his head he let the towel drop and walked into their bedroom leaving her to watch him. He didn't even bother with clothes and just dropped on the bed. He was sprawled out and she drank the sight in hungrily. It'd been awhile since she seen him like this really. They were to busy and getting pulled in to many different directions for much time for intimacy.

Carol set down at his hips and Daryl cracked his eyes open looking at her, "Almost."

Letting her nail trace his hip and then to his happy trail she marveled at the contractions his stomach gave. Carol circled her nail around his belly button before tracing over his ribs. Daryl's breathing changed and he set up slightly look at her. He smelled of his body wash and like always he carried the faint smell of smoke and leather on him, something she craved and loved about him. The heat that was in his eyes threatened to burn her down and she wanted it. She wanted that burn.

Grabbing for each other at the same time she let her weight drop him back to the bed and he groaned. His hands were ripping at her clothes as she devoured his mouth. It was a rare treat beyond just having kids that there wasn't one in their bed at the moment. Carol was half scared one of them would walk in and ruin the moment.

His hands gripped her ass and she felt the elastic of her panties loosen as the sound of ripping fabric rushed through her ears. Moaning as his hands met her hot flesh he jerked her tighter into his groin. Gasping at the sudden feeling of Daryl's fingers stroking her she spread her legs wider over him and pushed back on his hand.

"Fuck Carol." He groaned pulling his mouth from hers. Panting heavily, "You've been like this all day?"

Nodding her head as she felt herself building up he licked his lips and kissed her throat. His other hand came around cupping her breast as she pulled her shirt off and his mouth caught her nipple. That was all it took to set her off and she fell apart over him while his fingers coaxed every bit of her orgasm from her.

Daryl let her slide off him and he rolled her to her side his knee pushing hers wider as his chest met her back. Carol could feel his thundering heart while his arm wrapped around her pulling her tighter against him. He pushed into her slower than usual and she let out a breath at how full she felt and closed her eyes. Just letting the moment sink in as his forehead pressed to the back of her neck she smiled when she felt his pulse jump with each movement of her body.

His hand came around laying against her chest as he pulled her face around to his and she smiled. His were everywhere at once on her face before settling on her eyes. He kissed her then taking her breath and she let her hand thread through his hair and holding him to her as much as she could. SHe didn't think she could get close enough to him and the heat he was making her feel.

"I love you." his words brushed her lips before his mouth was on hers again.

He growled at her when she tightened her muscles around him and he sped up. Repeating her actions she felt like she was smothering as her climax hit her full force rocking her entire body. Daryl groaned and his body tightened around hers both them trying to breathe but both failing. Carol relaxed against him feeling each jerk and movement of his body as he calmed down.

"I've missed you." Her words were soft as she watched the sun set outside the window.

Daryl tightened his arm around her and nodded against her, "I've worked my schedule around to where things will get better. I'll be here more."

Smiling she turned and looked at him, "When did you get that going?"

Daryl rolled onto his back the loss of him in her and around her suddenly large and looming. Moving quick she straddled him and met his eyes. He raised and eyebrow at her as she set astride him.

"Been working the schedule around for two weeks seeing who could work with who without fights breaking out. Two of the new guys think they don't need to listen and bout got some of the men hurt. Now they don't want to work with them and the other crews don't trust them anymore."

Carol could see the annoyance and stress on him and moved off him, "Roll over for me."

Daryl shook his head, "Wanna see you."

She smiled at him and shrugged before moving back to straddle him. Letting her hands start at his hips she started massaging up his body and he groaned loudly causing her to laugh. He watched everything she done and she felt her face reddened causing him to smile at her more. Even after all the years and kids together he could still make her blush and he loved it.

"Just lay with me and sleep." He pulled her down on him his arms wrapping around her.

His face buried in her neck breathing deeply and she ran her hands up through his hair. "We need to get dressed in case dad brings the kids back." Daryl growled but nodded to her words against her throat but still didn't release her. She shifted against him and he grunted seconds before she felt him hard and pressing against her.

Carol rolled her hips and Daryl thrust up sinking into her causing her to moan. He still didn't release her and she pulled her knees up closer to around his side and rocked her hips against him. The more they moved together the more his arms loosened and she set up suddenly causing him to groan.

Carol felt that fire starting again and knew he'd help her. Daryl gripped the headboard suddenly meeting her eyes and she watched as his arms bunched and tensed. He braced himself and thrust into her lifting her off the bed causing her weight to drop onto him and take him deeper. Carol moaned her hands sliding up her body as he continued moving into her harder.

The sounds of the front door opening didn't slow him but just made his eyes turn to slits. She straightened and turned her head looking towards the bedroom door but it was shut and she seen the lock flipped down. When had he done that? Carol could hear the kids and her father moving through the house but a sharp thrust from Daryl had her attention back on him and she pitched forward.

Planting her hands on either side of his head she worked with him. Both of them feverish and needing release and craving the others body. Carol moaned nodding trying to be quiet as the sounds of the kids got closer. Daryl's breathing was hard and his grip was white knuckle and she slammed down into him rougher than ever causing him to groan and cuss under his breath.

"Fuck Carol." His voice was hoarse. His eyes went to her hips and he looked at her again thrust hard enough to almost buck her off him. He leaned up at the same time catching her nipple and sucking hard causing her to shudder over him and then she was done. She felt his body tense and then he was there with her thrusting and carrying her through both of their orgasms.

Collapsing against his chest sticky with sweat she knew she needed a shower before she went out there.

"MOM!" Sophia screamed, "TELL WILL TO GIVE ME MY DOLLS!"

Daryl started laughing against her throat and set up depositing her next to him as he jerked clothes out. He stood pulling his jeans on and eyed her naked form hungrily.

"I'm done with you." He warned.

Carol flushed again and he smiled as he started walking for the door just as they heard a fight break out.

Daryl disappeared and Carol laid back listening as he went in there and like she knew would happen both kids quieted down. It'd be amazing to have him here more and not have warring children all hours of the day and night. Yawning she stretched and his words made her body heat again even as she still relaxed from her last orgasm.

"Tell my girl I love her. I'll be around tomorrow." Dean's voice was loud enough for her to hear. Daryl's response was muffled and she pulled herself out of bed just as the kids started cheering and yelling for Daryl.

He was no doubt giving into them and getting them what they wanted. After her shower she heard the house quiet and nearly panicked until she remembered he was home. Walking out she seen them all on the couch. Sophia was against the back of the couch while managing to lay on top of Daryl where he laid on the couch. Will some how managed to fit himself on top of his father without causing Sophia to kick him to the floor and Hunter laid sprawled on his chest. All three kids were sound asleep and Daryl was flipping through channels on the television when he looked up at her.

She grinned and he smiled back as she made her way to her family. Her heart swelled with each step as he shifted giving her room on the couch next to him for her to lay down.

"Is this why you insisted on such a large couch?" Carol yawned.

Daryl wrapped his arm around her and chuckled, "Something like that."


End file.
